


Sun and Moon

by thatoneraccoon



Category: South Park
Genre: Art School, Boarding School, Drama, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, High School, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneraccoon/pseuds/thatoneraccoon
Summary: 𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐮𝐧; 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐦, 𝐛𝐫𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐲𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐧, 𝐦𝐲𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐬, 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐜.𝐂𝐨𝐫𝐚𝐥 𝐒𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐠𝐢𝐨𝐮𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥 𝐥𝐨𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐬𝐢𝐝𝐞 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐒𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐤. 𝐌𝐢𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐞𝐥, 𝐇𝐞𝐧𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐚 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐏𝐞𝐭𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐞𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐞 𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬 𝐢𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐫𝐭 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲'𝐯𝐞 𝐛𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐜𝐜𝐞𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐭'𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐢𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐨𝐟 𝐡𝐢𝐠𝐡 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞𝐠𝐢𝐧.𝐓𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐚𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚 𝐟𝐚𝐧𝐜𝐲 𝐛𝐨𝐚𝐫𝐝𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐰𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐰 𝐨𝐟 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐦𝐚. 𝐅𝐫𝐨𝐦 𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐜 𝐭𝐨 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐨𝐧𝐢𝐜, 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐦𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐜𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐛𝐥𝐞? 𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐩𝐞𝐧𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫 𝐟𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐩𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐤𝐥𝐞? 𝐎𝐧𝐥𝐲 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥.
Relationships: Henrietta Biggle/Original Female Character(s), Michael (South Park: Raisins)/Original Female Character(s), Mike "Vampir" Makowski/Pete Thelman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: A final Call

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a lot to cover in this. First, this is a second attempt at this fic as while scrolling through my docs, I came across the first two chapters of this story and I fell in love with the idea again. For the sake of my sanity and motivation, the first two chapters are around 5k words, all future chapters will probably be around the 3.5-4.5k mark as that feels more manageable.  
> I really want to tell this story but I feel like sometimes I put too much pressure on myself!!  
> So I'm going to try and have more fun with this.
> 
> So, let's first address the goth kids; the older three are seventeen. They've matured from 10/11-year-olds. They are goth yes but they have less conformist opinions. Life is life to them and though they do enjoy coffee, the goth style, and goth music, they've learned that people are going to like what they want to like and there isn't much they can do about that. So, if they appear a bit OOC, that would be why. Simple.  
> Additionally, I'd like to add that some of the family drama and names regarding Michael I came up with to flesh out his character and to create later drama if you aren't keen on the fact Michael is indeed a mamas boy to his biological mother then I'd suggest just leaving now because it's apparent in the first official chapter.
> 
> Second; Chapter layout, so I think (And this is subject to change) I'm going to write about three chapters each "POV." In short, every three chapters the focus will shift. (EX; we start with Michael after the prologue and will follow him the next two but then the focus will shift to Henrietta and we get to see things from her perspective/ knowledge (This is the third person I stg.) for three chapters and then over to Pete and so on and so forth.
> 
> Third: Ocs are present as major and minor characters. Deal with it. I'm sorry. This is fun for me.
> 
> I believe that covers all the grounds, if you have questions, comments or concerns pls comment them below! I'd love to start a conversation!

For the last five years, the four had been somewhat inseparable.  
Though they tried to stay together as much as possible, with Firkle being so much younger than the rest of them, it made things somewhat difficult.  
Especially when Michael, Henrietta, and Pete had gone off to middle school and Firkle was left at the Elementary school.

Things had changed. Both Michael and Henrietta had grown closer and had devoted a lot of their attention to writing.  
While Pete had gotten into music and playing bass.

It wasn’t easy on Firkle, being without his main group of friends during the school day.

As the years went on, the three ended up tangled in homework, responsibilities, and other things. Both Michael and Henrietta had jobs, homework, and were trying to keep their mental health from going down the toilet.

Pete ended up in another band, playing bass for them, which left Firkle to fend for himself….except those four hours every Saturday.

No matter what, the four made an effort to hang out Saturdays. In the evening if Henrietta had a shift that morning, the afternoon if Pete had a practice that evening, or hell they’d resort to video calls on Instagram if they had to.

The four refused to let their bond break.

Although, this call carried different energy.

This call would be the final one for...Firkle wasn’t sure how long it would be before he’d get to hang out with them again.  
The reason this would be the last one for a while was rather terrifying.

Henrietta, Michael, and Pete were all leaving South park to attend a prestigious art school in Coral Springs, a vibrant city that lived only four hours outside of South Park.

Firkle felt a bit left out as he listened to them talk about everything.  
He heard Michael talk about the intense days he’d be having and how long of a school day he’d have.  
He listened to Henrietta talk about how much she hated the idea of sharing a room with another person.  
He took notice of the way Pete would roll up his shirts and shove them in the giant plastic bin.

The hours had passed and the three were seeming to be finishing up. “My back hurts so bad…” Michael sighed, sitting down on his bed. “Jesus Christ, is it two fourteen in the morning?”

Henrietta sighed, nodding her head, “Yep. Two fourteen...Fortunately, I’m almost done. Gotta do some stuff tomorrow morning...get my chargers together and shit like that. We’re all a bunch of fuckin’ idiots for waiting to do this so last minute.”

“Oh, you fucking bumhole I started three days ago! It just took me three days to do all this shit because...ya know, I got distracted.” Pete snarked, shoving a box of dryer sheets into a bin.

Firkle sighed, swinging his chair back and forth.

“Firkle? Kiddo? You okay?” Henrietta inquired, turning her attention to her screen, tilting her head slightly.

Firkle was quiet before sighing once more, “Listening to you guys talk about your new school is...exhausting...and stressful.”

“Why do you say that?” Pete asked, turning back to his phone screen.

The elder kids were silent before Firkle spoke up, “You guys are abandoning me here in South Park to go to a stinky art school where I won’t see you guys and you guys are going to forget that I exist!”

Michael stared at the screen before snickering, shaking his head. “Firkle, I’m offended that you think we’d forget you.”

Henrietta nodded, “Same!! I didn’t spend the past five years practically raising you like you were my little brother to forget about you!”

Firkle whined, “Yeah but like...you guys are going to be super busy...you’re gonna have so much shit to do and...ya know.” He groaned, throwing a pencil up into the air and catching it.

“Okay...Firkle, listen...we may have busy schedules and we may have sporadic replies but we won’t forget. We have that group chat and we’ll never leave you hanging.” Pete responded, smiling gently.

Firkle glanced back at his phone screen, “Do you promise?”

“Promise,” Pete said gently, giving a firm nod.

“Promise,” Michael said with a grin, laying back on the bed.

“I promise,” Henrietta said warmly, gently pulling the hair tie from her hair.

Firkle grinned, staring at the three, “Do you guys think maybe we could meet up in the village inn parking lot one last time? Just...so I get to see you one more time before the school year starts?”

Henrietta was quiet as she thought, “I’m pretty sure I can drop by...what time are you guys leaving?” She asked, glancing at the mountain of stuff she had to carry out to the car.

“My Bio mom is supposed to be coming to grab me and help me load up around five-thirty...so we should be on the road around sixish...so maybe six fifteenish?” Michael explained, rubbing his eyes.

Firkles eyes practically popped out of his skull, “Jesus Christ...dude that’s early!! You’re gonna make me get up at six in the morning?” He whined.

Michael scoffed, “Firkle, that's a six-hour drive for me like...and I gotta be at the school early not tomorrow...well technically today but...Saturday.”

Henrietta nodded, “Exactly. So does Village Inn around six-fifteen work for you guys?”

Michael nodded, “I think that’s what it’s sounding like.”

Pete nodded, “Yeah. That works.”

Firkle felt a sense of relief, “I may show up in my pajamas…”

Michael snickered, “I’m pretty sure all of us are showing up in our pajamas kiddo…”

Firkle felt an overwhelming sense of panic overcome him as he realized the conversation had kind of died and he had to let his friends go to bed.

Michael yawned, rubbing his eyes, “I am fuckin’ exhausted...thankfully my mom will probably let me sleep in the car…”

“I think I’m gonna call it a night guys, I’m packed and ready...just gotta ya know...load up,” Pete said, a yawn following his statement.

Henrietta nodded, “I think I’m gonna follow in the same path...I’m so tired…” She added, rubbing her eyes.

“Firkle honey,” Henrietta began with a gentle smile, “You should also try and get some sleep...I know we won’t get much sleep but...some is better than none.” 

Firkle gave a nod, “I will...good night guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The elder three gave their good nights and the call was over.

In four hours, Firkle would see his friends for the last time until a break.

It was terrifying.


	2. Michael: Summers end and Coral springs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael || An early morning, saying farewell and four hours in the car, Michael leaves south park and prepares for move-in day with his mother. Though upon arriving at their hotel for the night, Michael finds out some news courtesy of Henrietta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, Chapter two will not be 5k, as the only one I had ready and finished revising was chapter 1 which is around 6.5k words!!!!!  
> Impressive for me, anyway, Hopefully, this formatting for the chapters works for you guys as I do really want to focus a bit on Pete and Henrietta.
> 
> Enjoy and if you have any criticism, please let me know!! As well as any thoughts, feelings or opinions!
> 
> Enjoy~

Three hours of sleep wasn’t a lot but it was enough to refresh the eldest goth.  
His Biological mother had arrived and woken him up and the two had immediately started loading the car.  
His stepmother was no help, but his father did help with the carrying of bags.

Michael had made his way back upstairs, trying to make sure he had everything.  
He studied his room for a moment, seeing just how empty things were.  
His eyes fell on his desk and how bare it looked. The empty cups that used to hold his ungodly amount of pens and pencils. The giant open space where his laptop used to sit when he wasn’t using it. His brown hues fell on the sticker Firkle had stuck on his journal drawer.  
The way the green pentagram looked against the black desk drawer was somewhat appealing.

Michael sighed, realizing just how much he was going to miss this crummy little purple room.

His mother had snuck upstairs in an attempt to find him and make sure he was ready.  
“That everything love?” Her voice was so sweet, so welcoming and warm. Michael turned around, facing his biological mother. “Yeah...just about. Got these two bags left to carry down….Uh, thanks again mom uh, volunteering to take me.” He said gently, catching his mother’s gentle green eyes. “Oh Michael...of course, honey…” She said softly, gently wrapping her arms around her son.

The embrace from someone who actually loved him was quite...comforting. “Fortunately, you coming up to Coral Springs is for the best...you’ll be closer to me and farther from her...I know how she treats you, baby boy.”

Skyla gently took a step back, her gaze softened as she admired her son. “You’ve grown into such an incredible young man and I….I’m so proud to be your mom.” She cooed as he gently placed a hand on his cheek.

The feeling of her hand on his cheek was something he never knew he needed. “Thank you, mom...I do appreciate it.” He said, leaning into her gentle touch.  
“So, listen, Henri, Pete, and I were hoping we could meet up with Firkle at the Village inn..not for coffee or anything just a quick final meet up before we leave...do you think we could swing that?” He asked, tilting his head slightly.

Skyla glanced down at her wrist, a gentle smile forming on her face, “Of course my love, but we better get you over there.” She said warmly, catching the slight twinkle in his eye.

“Thanks again, mom.”

Skyla gave a nod, “I’ll try and make some space in the car...might have to be on the backseat floor though honey bun…”

“That’s fine...I appreciate it, momma.”

“Are they super heavy?” Skyla asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, wondering if perhaps she could take the bags down to the car for him.

“Not really, it’s just stuff you gotta be careful with...my laptop, my iPad, and other electronic stuff in the burgundy backpack and then some stuff for our stay in the hotel tonight.” He responded, gently scooping up the two bags.

Skyla grinned, “Well if that’s the case, I’ll take them to the car for you honey, your father wants to talk to you…”

Michaels smile faded as he realized how unfortunate it was that he had to talk to his father.

“If you’re nice I’ll get you a chocolate muffin and coffee…” Skyla said quietly, gently taking the two bags from her son.

The smile that formed on his face was so warming and refreshing for Skyla to see, “Got it. Will do mama.”

Michael sighed, reaching down and undoing the pathetic bow he had tied in his sweats before he had fallen asleep, and quickly redoing it only far tighter.

Michael glanced at his phone, reading the time and then some of the notifications lingering on his screen.

Some people liked his recent Instagram post, there was a new tweet from one of his favorite artists and some emails he should probably look at, but that was for later.

Just as Michael was about to turn and head off to speak to his father his phone buzzed.

“Are we still on?” Firkle had messaged.

“Yep.” Michael typed back quickly, sending the message off.

“I’ll be there,” Henrietta added.

Michael was thankful he’d see Firkle one more time before school started. Gently, Michael locked the sleek smartphone and pocketed it in his left pocket.

He quickly made his way down the staircase and into the living room. Quietly, Michael headed for the front door, glancing out into the driveway.

His father, nowhere to be seen. Goddammit. His attention fell on his mother as he watched her try and fit the remainder of his things into the backseat of her car.  
“Momma! You seen dad?”

Skyla turned, glancing over at Michael, “Oh he’s in the kitchen with Ashoka! They both wanted to talk to you before we left…” She explained gently, giving her son a gentle nod.

“Thanks,” Quickly Michael turned on his heel and headed back inside and off toward the kitchen.

As Michael reached the doorframe, Michael glanced around, his stepmother making what looked to be tea and his father holding a cup of what he presumed to be coffee.

“Mom said you wanted to talk to me?” Michael began, leaning against the doorframe.

“Michael, your mother and I wanted to know why you aren’t allowing us to take you,” Arthur spoke up, looking over at his son.

Michael was silent for a moment, a wave of aggravation and frustration coming over him. He explained the “Reason” Last night.

“We talked about this, You have work dad and Ashoka can’t help with the loading and unloading of all my stuff when I get to the school...furthermore, Mom happens to know exactly where she’s going…” He explained although that wasn’t exactly the whole truth.

From day one Michael had been a momma's boy and when Skyla had left when he was younger, he felt a sense of betrayal and heartache in response.  
Although, after the camp incident, Michael reached out via social media to his mom and began rebuilding a relationship with her.

With him now having a reason to be in Coral Springs, it gave them a reason to spend some time together, perhaps go out to dinner or something, just to spend some time together without his father harassing them.

Arthur glared at his son, seeming to know he was lying through his teeth.

“Either way Michael, we wanted to say goodbye,” Ashoka spoke. God her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to him. He couldn’t stand this woman.

Michael swallowed his anger, realizing there weren’t exactly bad intentions in this whole thing.  
“Ah, Well then-” Michael stood up fully, tilting his head to the side, a loud pop following.  
Gently Ashoka set the mug she had seemed to be working so hard on down on the counter, turning and approaching the tall teenager.

“Michael, I know we haven’t always gotten along but I am rather proud of you for getting accepted into this school. I know that seems hard to believe but I am honey. You’re a talented writer and I look forward to hearing all about how well you do.” She said with a gentle nod, looking up at him.

Bullshit. Michael wanted to call her out so badly but he didn't, instead, he opted to be the bigger person and gave her a gentle smile “Thank you, Ashoka I appreciate the compliment.”  
Gently Michael wrapped her up in a hug. The goal was to infuriate his father as much as possible.

Michael glared at his father for a moment before gently stepping back. “I appreciate the kindness.”  
Ashoka gently turned away from Michael, glancing over at Arthur. “Honey? Anything you want to say?”

Arthur sighed, taking a sip of his coffee, “Michael, though we haven’t always gotten along, I want you to know I’m very proud of all you’ve accomplished and all that you’ll accomplish at this school. I know you won’t believe me when I say this but I love you, Michael.”

Michael gave a gentle nod, “Thank you, dad, I-” He hesitated for a moment, needing to actually think about saying these words. “Love you too.” He responded simply, giving a light smile.

Michael sighed, “Well...I will, I will see you both in November I believe...perhaps, I don’t know yet.” He said with a gentle nod, hopeful he’d be dismissed.

Arthur gave a nod, looking at his son. “See you in a few months, Michael.” 

Ashoka nodded, “We’ll see you soon honey!”

Gently Michael turned, leaving the kitchen, and walked straight through the living room and out the front door.  
He made his way down the front steps, approaching the car, he flung open the passengers' side door and slid in. “Did you talk to your father?” Skyla asked, looking up at him.

Michael gave her a nod, “Yeah, we’re all good. I’m sure I’ll call them tomorrow but yeah, we’re good.”

Michael reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone, glancing at the time.

“Damn...we need to get a move on, I’m gonna look like an ass if we don’t hurry up.” He said, exchanging a look with his mother as he pulled the seatbelt across his lap. “Oh and uh...I’m happy to take over driving soon I just- I got three hours of sleep and I’m in no position to be driving.”

Skyla gave a small grin as she began to back out of the driveway, “I gotcha honey, let’s get you to Village Inn so you can say goodbye to your friend, and then afterward, you can sleep a little in the car...if you can that is.”

Michael gave her a warm grin, “What about my coffee and muffin?”

“Oh, how dare I forget, my apologies honey bun, of course, I’ll get you some coffee and food alright?” Skyla joked with a small grin.

Michael sat back, watching as he passed by the houses of the neighborhood.  
“I’m gonna kinda miss it here...not enough to want to stay but...ya know…”

Skyla gave a gentle nod, “I gotcha honey, I gotcha I felt the same way when I left all those years ago...but, moving to Coral Springs was the best option for me.”

“So momma, what’s Coral Springs like?” He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looked at her.

“It’s beautiful...it’s absolutely gorgeous. There are so many cute little cafes and little shops...there’s a shop I think you’re really going to like...it’s called The Silver Crow.”

Michael grinned slightly, “Oh? Why do you say that?”

Skyla shifted slightly in her seat before responding, “Well, The Silver crow is known for appealing to those interested in the goth lifestyle.”

“Really? Huh. I look forward to exploring the silver crow.” He said gently, crossing his left leg over his right.

The two sat in silence for the majority of the car ride to the Village Inn.

As the little building came into view, Michael felt a sense of panic overcome him. “God...that'll be my last time seeing this place till September…”

Pulling into the diners parking lot, Skyla sighed, “oh I know honey, but, this art school is going to give you such an advantage...baby boy, this is practically a free ride to college.”

Michael gave a nod, “Yeah I know, just...gonna miss this place.” He said as Skyla pulled into a parking spot on the side. Michael glanced around, “That’s Henrietta's mom's car and that’s Firkles Aunts car...now we’re just waiting on Pete.”  
“Oh speak of that blood demon,” Michael snickered, looking through the rearview mirror as Petes father's car pulled into the spot next to his. “Fifteen minutes tops. Love you.” He said, opening the car door and stepping out.

The moment his feet hit the pavement, the others seemed to follow in his footsteps. Firkle hopped out of his aunt's beaten-down truck, Henrietta climbed out of the passengers' side as did Pete.

The four seemed to gather off on the sidelines, in that small grassy area by the village inn sign.

As Firkle had reached his friends, Michael could see the sadness on his face. “Hey kiddo...don’t cry...it’ll be okay…” He said, gently wrapping his arms around Firkle as he immediately walked right up to Michael and hugged him.  
“You’re gonna be just fine, I promise Firkle.” He said softly, giving the younger teen a tight hug.

Henrietta frowned, her hands held tightly in front of her. “Firkle my darling, you’re gonna make me cry!”

Firkle gently took a step back away from Michael, looking at Henrietta and Pete, “I’m not trying to make you cry. Crying is for those conformist cheerleaders!” He declared, hopeful that it would cheer up his friends.

Henrietta couldn’t help the slight laugh, he used to say that all the time when they were younger. “You’re right...you’re very right but...I just...you’re like my younger sibling...I mean let’s be brutal...you’re my damn baby.” She insisted, wrapping Firkle up in a warm hug.

Pete couldn’t help but give a slight scoff, “Firkle, you’re acting like we’re leaving the country! We’re just leaving town! Furthermore, we’ll be back for your birthday…” He insisted, giving Firkle a gentle nod.

Firkle stepped back, his face falling “Wait...I won’t see you guys before November?! You’re not coming back for Halloween?!”

Henrietta frowned, shaking her head no, “No Firkle, we’ll be at school for Halloween this year… “

“That’s bullshit!” Firkle declared loudly, folding his arms. “I fully agree…” Pete responded, “But, I believe we’ll be able to come home for a weekend in early September because of Labor day…”

“See? That’s not so bad! That’s just a little over a month until you see us again.” Michael said gently, “Don’t forget kiddo, you’ll be busy with school as well.”

Henrietta nodded, “Exactly...and don’t forget Karen’s in seventh grade...she’ll be in school with you!”

“And what about that Ike boy huh?” Michael asked, shifting his weight as he watched Firkles' cheeks flush.

“You’ll be just fine kiddo...I promise.” Michael said gently, cringing as Firkle popped his arm. “Shut up!”

“Firkle...our point is, you’ve got friends, you can still text us and we’ll be popping in over weekends and breaks. We promise we’ll come to visit Firkle.” Henrietta explained, seeing his face kinda fall.

“Pete!! We need to get moving!” His father yelled, startling him. Pete looked over his shoulder, “Dad! Gimme a minute!” He insisted, turning back to the group.

“Kay, gimme a hug kiddo…” Pete said, pulling Firkle over and giving him a giant squeeze hug. “Text me if you need anything okay?”

Firkle whined slightly as he hugged Pete tightly. “I will…” As Pete pulled away he exchanged a look with Henrietta and Michael, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow for the big move and shit.” He said with a smile and gentle nod as he turned, leaving the group and heading back to his father's car.

Henrietta sighed, “Alright...so, I know this gonna be the crummy part, I gotta get back on the road...I love you, and know you can text me if you need me and if I don’t reply I’m probably asleep because I got three hours of sleep.” She said with a gentle nod, giving Firkle one last hug.

Gently Firkle pulled back, looking up at Henrietta, “Uh...thanks for everything you’ve done for me, Henri...I appreciate it.”

“You’re so welcome…” She said gently, giving a small nod, “I’ll see you in a few weeks okay?”

Firkle gave a strong nod, “Okay.”

Henrietta looked up at Michael, “I’ll see you tomorrow Michael.” She said, gently turning and heading off back to her mother's car.

Michael glanced down at Firkle, “Well kiddo, I’m sure you’re ready to get back to bed and I need something to eat so...I’m gonna bid you farewell.” He said, pulling Firkle into a tight hug, 

Firkle whined, hugging Michael, “bleh...how many days till I see you again?”

Michael took a small step back, needing a minute to think, “Thirty... thirty-four!” He insisted, “...give or take depending on when we get to leave for Labor day weekend...pretty sure it’ll be that Friday so maybe a few less.”

Firkle gave a nod, “Yeah...that’s not so bad... thirty-four isn’t all that bad.”

Michael nodded, “So add a countdown to your chalkboard wall kay? I didn’t spend that Friday evening painting your wall for nothing.” He snickered, gently ruffling Firkles hair.  
“I gotta get moving, but, text me okay? Same rules, although I’m gonna add that if I don’t respond I’m either asleep or I don’t have service kay?”

Firkle gave a nod, “Have fun on the drive to your stinky school...or don’t I’m not in charge of you.” He said with a smirk, Michael rolled his eyes, “See you in September Firkle,” He said, going to return to his mothers' car but stopped to watch and ensure Firkle made it back to his Aunts.

As Firkle climbed in, Michael turned, returning to the car and climbing back in.

“Is Firkle doing okay with everything now?” His mother asked as she set her phone down in the cup holder gently.

Michael sighed, redoing his seatbelt with a shrug, “I think so, we talked a little bit about how it’d only be thirty-four days before we see each other again...give or take.” He said with a shrug, “I mean I think anyway...Labor day is early September right?”

Skyla couldn’t help the quiet laugh as she nodded, “Yes honey bun, Labor day is early September.”

Michael snickered, “I’m just making sure--” He sighed, cringing a little as his mother started down the road, away from the diner and away from South Park.

“So how hungry are you?” Skyla inquired, hopeful they could make a bit of progress before needing to feed him.

Michael needed a moment to think about just how hungry he was. “Mmmm I’m okay, like, I could eat but I’m not starving...ya know?” He explained gently, glancing over at his mother with a small smirk.

Skyla sighed, “So I take it perhaps I should feed you now before you get hangry huh?”

Her words were so sweet and reassuring. There wasn’t any hate in the words. It wasn’t like she was frustrated that she had to feed him like Ashoka was.

Michael scoffed, “Sure, if you think that’s best.”

Skyla gave a nod, “So I’m guessing you’ve talked to your roommate a little bit hmm?” She asked, striking up a conversation Michael was actually open to having.  
It was nice, his stepmother really didn’t ask all that many questions about it once it was set in stone he was going. Almost like she stopped caring.

“Yeah, we talked a little bit, he said his name was Mole but on the letter I got, it said his name was Christophe...Guessing Mole is a nickname...either way, he’s an art kid I believe...though it might’ve been music...we like a lot of the same bands and he agreed to split some necessities with me.” Michael explained, fidgeting just the slightest bit.

That was one of the worst things about this drive. To fit more in the back seat, Michael had to move his seat forward which meant much less legroom than what he was used to, and having noodles for legs...well it wasn’t going to exactly be a nice drive.

“Oh?” Skyla inquired, hopeful she sounded interested mostly because she was, but Skyla also had an intersection to cross which meant her focus had to be on driving.

Michael nodded, “We’re splitting like dryer sheets and like bowls and stuff.” He said, realizing his mother was trying to focus on the road.

The car fell silent for a moment as she drove, but immediately Skyla was back on the conversation, “Oh I’m glad you seem to be getting along with him, it’ll make your life so much easier. I promise you, honey, When I was in boarding school I remember my dorm attendant saying something along the lines of, “Respect your roommate and they’ll respect you.” Great advice that stuck with me the whole time I was there.” She said warmly, glancing over at her son for just a moment before her gaze fell back on the road.

“That’s what hopefully ends up happening, I’m bummed out about not being with Pete though...but supposedly our rooms are across from each other so it shouldn’t be too bad.”

Skyla grinned, “That’s wonderful news honey, I'm so thankful you’re starting on the right foot.” She said warmly, “Now where is that little cafe, they have the absolute best chocolate chip muffins in all of colorado.”

Michael scoffed, “Do you remember the name of it? I can map it for you if you’d like.” He offered, looking around in hopes he’d be able to spot it for her.

Skyla thought for a moment, desperately racking her brain for a response, “I believe it was...Vice and Virtue cafe?” She said quietly, still seeming to be looking around while driving.

Michael gave a nod, pulling out his phone, unlocking it, and pulling open his maps app, putting in the name and examining the little map, “Isn’t far,” He said looking out toward the road and then at his mom.

“So on Silver lane, you’ll want to go left and then uh...says go straight for like three hundred feet and it should be on the right,” Michael explained, occasionally looking down at his phone to make sure he was telling his mom correctly.

“Gotcha, thank you, honey,” She said softly, following his instructions.  
As instructed, Skyla had turned left on Silver lane, driven those three hundred feet, and successfully found the cafe.

“Do you want to wait here honey bun or do you wanna come in?” She asked, pulling in, in front of the cafe and turning off the car.

Michael had to think for a moment, “Ugh...I think I’ll stay here, I look like a slob compared to you.” He said with a snicker, motioning to his lack of normal clothing and instead sweats.

Skyla frowned, “Honey, you just look comfy...no one has to know you slept in those clothes...but I do respect you. I just want you to know I don’t think you look like a slob.”

Michael couldn’t help the small grin, “Thanks, mom...I appreciate it. Seriously, but I really think I’ll stay here…” He said, giving her a nod.

“Well, alright, do you want anything special in your coffee?” She asked, wanting to make sure she got his coffee exactly right. 

“Nope, just plain, black coffee.” He replied calmly, cracking his knuckles loudly.

“I gotcha honey, alright, I’ll be back.” She said, gently handing her son the keys, “You can turn the car back on if you’d like, only turned it off cause I wasn’t sure if you were going to want to come in.”

Michael grinned, “Thanks momma, be careful.” He said warmly, watching her step out of the car, “I will baby.” She responded, closing the car door and heading inside the cafe.

The teen sat back, contemplating turning the car back on but opting to just set the keys down in the driver's seat.

Michael returned to his phone, deciding now was the good time to check those emails he had meant to check earlier.

He opened up that email app and started reading. He had gotten a junk one from change.org after he had signed a petition, he had one from a store he had basically sold his soul to, and of course, another school email.  
Michael sent the change and store email off to his junk but opened the email from his school.

His eyes scanned over the words, it was basically just a huge welcome letter and instructions for tomorrow.  
Michael didn’t necessarily read it in great detail but he scanned the words, the rules for the huge move, and all that stuff. Gently he cleared his throat and locked his phone, setting it down on his lap as he watched his mom walk out of the cafe, two coffees in her hand and what he assumed was muffins tucked in her arms.

Michael quickly tossed his phone up on the dash and undid his seatbelt, climbing outta the car to help his mother. “Here momma,” Michael said, approaching his mother as he grabbed one of the coffees and the muffins.  
“Oh, Michael thank you, honey…”

“No problem,” He said gently, returning to the car, opening the door and crawling back in, and getting situated once more.  
The coffee was placed in the cup holder and the muffin bag set on his lap.  
Skyla gently reached in, setting her own coffee in the cupholder and scooping up the keys, crawling back in the car.

“Alright. We have coffee, we have food, so I believe it’s time we start off to Coral Springs.” She said warmly, already backing out of the parking space.

Michael nodded, “Yeah.” he responded, picking up his coffee and taking a sip of the hot, bitter beverage.

The ride to Coral springs filled with conversation. Conversations about School, about their family, and random things.

The ride was littered with stops so Michael could stretch his long noodle legs. 

Of course, Michael also texted his friends and caught a nap.  
The two reached Coral Springs around one and the afternoon for the two was flooded with adventure.  
Michael had an afternoon to spend with his mom. Someone he saw only a few times a year.

Michael was able to check out the silver crow, they had gotten lunch, they had gone to the Coral Springs Mall.

It was the best last day of summer Michael could have ever asked for.

After the long and tiring day Michael had, finally arriving at the hotel was nice, although putting them in a room practically at the end of the hall wasn’t exactly ideal.

“Oh my god, my hips hurt.” Michael huffed, pushing the heavy wooden door open for his mother, stepping aside to let her in.

Skyla frowned, walking into the room, turning to face her son the minute she could, her face coated in a layer of concern. “Oh, honey...why do your hips hurt?” She asked as Michael shut the door, flicking the door lock, locking the main lock, and then moving one of those lumpy chairs in front of the door.

He had a belief that you could never be too safe.

The room was a soft shade of ivory, a painting of what looked to be a flower hung on one of the walls. The dresser was that of warm redwood and a large tv-sat atop it. Beside that were a little refrigerator and next to that a table with two chairs, the fabric portions of them made of burgundy fabric.  
Both beds were adorned with white sheets.  
He knew full well that this bed would be immensely lumpy.

“Hmm? Oh, just sore from being in the car and stuff, I’ll be fine in a few hours...maybe even after I shower.” He explained, making his way across the room and over to what he got to call his bed, flopping down.  
“I’m exhausted…”

“I bet you are honey...but, you’ve got me worried about your hips...perhaps maybe you should go shower,” Skyla responded, hopeful her son would listen to her.

“....Is that a suggestion or an order? I can’t tell.” Michael asked, looking up at her.

Skyla couldn’t help but grin, “It was an order that I suggested to you. I really think it’ll help your hips if you shower…” She said, tilting her head slightly.

Michael sighed, needing to sit for just a moment longer, “Ugh...fine, if you insist…” He responded, the mattress whining as he stood up, stretching slightly as he turned back to the bed, stretching over and grabbing hold of the backpack and unzipped it, gently pulling his laptop from his bag and setting it on the bed.  
He fumbled through his things for a moment before pulling out a clean pair of sweatpants to wear for the night and tomorrow...there was no way in hell he was going to wear skinny jeans while moving in.

That just wasn’t practical for him.

Michael sighed, digging around for a few more moments, seeming to pull something from his backpack only to ball it up in his pants.  
“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He said as he passed by his mother, making his way into the bathroom with a quiet sigh.

Gently, Michael shut the door and locked it behind him. Though he knew he needed to shower and his mother had a point, a shower would help his hips but having to stand there on his feet just seemed...exhausting.

The pros to showering outweighed the con. Michael tossed his ball of bottoms onto the bathroom counter, approaching the shower.

Michael reached in, turning on the water, taking a step back to let it grow warm.  
Though he’d never admit it, that shower did help.  
That warm water soothed nerves, released the ache from his back and his hips, and got that disgusting grease from his dark curls.

Michael emerged from the bathroom, his dirty sweats balled up in his arms.  
“Do you feel better honey bun?” Skyla inquired, looking up from her book.

Michael gave a gentle nod, “Yeah. Much better...my hips feel much much better.” He said warmly, sitting down on the bed he had claimed.

Michael sighed, grabbing hold of his phone, the screen lighting up. His eyes fell on a spam of text messages from Henrietta.

“Dude!! Are you at the salt water?!”  
“Michael!!”  
“Michael oh my god answer me you dildo!!!!”  
“MIchaeeeeeel!! I’m at the salt water! Pleeeease respond I want to talk to you if you are;/”

Michael read her spam, snickering slightly, opting to text back with, “How’d you know I was at the salt water?”

Seconds after the message was sent, Henrietta was responding, “I saw it on the snap map...oh and I saw your mom's car in the parking lot. Duh.” 

Michael sighed, a wave of frustration coming over him as he contemplated saying no.

Michael sighed, “Hey mom, will you be okay for a few minutes…? Henrietta wants to talk to me.”

Skyla looked up from her phone, eying her son “I’ll be fine sweetheart! Henrietta okay?”

“Yeah I think so, apparently has something very important she wants to talk to me about, I dunno..” Michael responded, glancing down at his phone 

“Where do you want me to meet you?”

It took Henrietta a moment to respond, “The outdoor pool?” 

“Be there in a few,,,” Michael responded quickly, locking and pocketing his phone as he stood up, his knees popping loudly.

Michael made his way over to the dresser where he had abandoned his shoes only half an hour earlier. Michael grabbed hold of one of the two plastic room keys and pocketed the key.

“I’ll be back in a few, do not open the door for anyone-” He insisted, moving the chair away from the door and undoing the locks.

Skyla felt her heart warm at her son's words. “I won’t honey, I love you!” She said as her son left the room.

The door slammed behind him and Michael started on his journey down to the pool.

He tried to keep from scuffing his feet against the brown carpet, but that was hard with how hard he was thinking.

Michael made his way past a family returning to their room for the night, squeezing past with ease. Michael approached the stairwell, yanking open the door and heading down the two flights of stairs.

He could have very well taken the elevator but-- that just seemed like such a waste of time.

It smelled like feet.

By the time the elevator would have gotten to the second floor, Michael was already on the lobby floor.  
He made his way across the lobby, pushing the door open with his shoulder, the summer air smacking him in the face.

As he approached the gate, Henrietta seemed to meet him from the other side, opening the gate for him. “You are not going to believe what happened today,”

Michael sighed, “I’m sure I won’t...so, what happened?” He asked, approaching a few of the chairs that rested by the side of the pool.

The gate slammed as Henrietta walked away from it, approaching Michael and sitting down across from him on another chair.  
“Firkle fucking got Pete to tell him who his roommate was.”

Michael's eyes widened, “Shut the hell up, no he did not-”

“Oh yes he did and you are going to fucking flip shit when you find out who it is!” Henrietta exclaimed, pulling her phone from her jacket pocket and unlocking it.

“Who?” He asked as Henrietta handed him the phone, the light reflecting off his face as he read the screenshot.

“That’s why that fuck face wouldn’t tell us!! It’s fucking Makowski!”

Henrietta nodded, “I had the same reaction!”

“Did you confront Pete about not telling us?” Michael inquired, gently handing the phone back to Henrietta.

“Hell no, I was sleeping and Firkle spam texted me awake.” She responded, exchanging a look with Michael.

Michael was quiet as he gently ran his fingers through his wet curls, “What’d this fucker think? He was just going to hide the fact he shared a room with Makowski for the next two years? Like...what kinda logic is that-”

Henrietta shrugged, “I dunno what he was thinking but we should probably play dumb tomorrow, not mention it...I wasn’t going to tell you initially but I didn’t want you to have a stroke in the hallway when you found out.”

Michael rolled his eyes with a scoff, “Go eat a bag of shit, I just feel bad for the poor fuck hole.”

Henrietta nodded, “ Felt that.”

“Is there anything else I should know about or did you call me down here to tell me that Pete is now stuck in a room with Mike Makowski for at minimum the next year?” Michael inquired, turning his upper body, an array of pops and cracks coming from his back.

Henrietta sighed, undoing the small bun that rested on the nape of her neck only to redo it in a matter of seconds, “Nope. I literally called you down here so I could see your face when I told you about it.”

Michael glared at her, “And a facetime call wouldn’t have sufficed? You made me get up, come all the way down here to tell me I get to make fun of Pete for an entire school year?”  
“Yep.”

Michael sighed, “Jesus christ…”

“And also because you were kinda dead in the chat today...like, I know you probably slept a little but you didn’t say much...everything okay?”

Michael raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, everything's good, I just spent the day with my mom .... Wanted her to be the center of my attention today so I muted the chat to really focus on her.”

Henrietta scoffed, “That is the most conformist thing I think I've ever heard you do Michael.” She teased, laughing slightly

Michael rolled his eyes, “Oh my god...shut up!” He scoffed, “You know I don’t get to see her often and with school and stuff I just...I wanted her to know she’s special and I care about her.”

“Oh my god take a joke, Michael! I just wanted to make sure that you were okay and not mad at us.”

Michael scoffed, “Yeah? Well, I’m good. We’re all good...now the question is, are you okay?”

Henrietta sighed softly, giving a nod, “Yeah...I’m just like...nervous but excited about tomorrow...about school...just wanted to see a familiar face before tomorrow.”

A sense of relief overcame him as he gave a slight nod, “Yeah. I gotcha...I’m glad we saw each other because I’m pretty sure we won’t be seeing much of each other tomorrow.”

Henrietta snickered, standing up and readjusting her jacket, “Yeah...moving is gonna be a long day...Well, I guess I’ll let you get back to your room and get to bed...big day tomorrow.”

Michael stood up, gently wrapping Henrietta up in a hug. It seemed that both of them really really needed that hug, as the two held each other for upmost of a minute.

Upon pulling back Michael gave her a small smile, “We’ll be fine. Don’t panic.”

Henrietta nodded, “Yeah. You’re right…”

The two stayed together as they left the pool area, walking through the lobby only to part ways when it came time for Michael to head back up the stairs as Henrietta was on the first floor.

Michael headed up the stairs with his newfound knowledge, his head full of thoughts about everything.  
About school. About his Parents. Just about everything going on.  
It was somewhat exhausting.

He opened the door, letting it slam behind him. The moment the door closed, he turned around and locked both locks, and moved the burgundy chair back in front of the door.  
“Hey mother,” He said with a quiet sigh, approaching his bed quietly.

The springs creaked as he sat down, “Hey honey, Henrietta okay?”

“Oh, yeah, she’s fine...just had some news regarding roommates at school and stuff,” Michael said, bending down and pulling his shoes off quickly.

Skyla yawned, gently pulling the blankets up over her shoulder, “Oh really?”

Michael inhaled, contemplating explaining to her what was going on but he decided against it.  
“Yeah...but I’ll tell you about it tomorrow...I should probably get some sleep.”

Cautiously, his arms stretched out, flicking off the small lamps on the side table.

As Michael unfolded and untucked the blankets of his own bed, his phone buzzed.

‘Hey, good luck with the move tomorrow you sluts.’ Firkle had sent only a few seconds ago.

‘Thanks, kiddo, get some sleep.; Henrietta replied.

“That.” Pete typed back.

Too tired to create a response for real, he quickly typed out “^^”  
“Sorry, mom, dad, and blood demon. I’m going to bed.” Firkle responded once more.

Though he wanted to stay awake and text a bit longer, sleep overcame him and he wasn’t able to text anymore.

No matter. That was for tomorrow.


	3. Michael: An Otter now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael || The day has officially arrived and it's happening. Michael is becoming a Coral Springs Otter!!!  
> The Campus is glorious, the news is confirmed and conversations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that the only reason this chapter is early is because Count Fagula arrived, shot me with the inspiration slingshot, and said "I like your story, I want more." (Not exact but that's how it read to little ol' me.) And I genuinely adore having them here.
> 
> My dear Friend, I want to say thank you for showing support, as an author it means more than I can put into words and I hope to hear from you throughout my time writing this story.
> 
> Please enjoy today's chapter!!
> 
> I'm already working on the next,,, 
> 
> oh and one last thing, I've dropped word counts. They just don't work for this fic.

He could hear her moving about the room. Her alarm had been set and the tone had been soft and comforting, not fully waking him up but not letting him sleep.

He heard her cautiously walk into the bathroom, the door closing gently behind her.

Michael assumed she was letting him sleep as long as possible. He was going to be doing a lot of the moving after all.

Though he wanted to go back to sleep, he couldn’t because he knew full well that the moment he fell asleep, she’d be over to wake him up.

He heard the door creak open as she moved about, seeming to be searching around the coffee pot.

He was dreading getting up. It meant fixing his hair and preparing for a day of work.

No, a school year of work but there was so much to be done today...and tomorrow it began.  
Well, classes didn’t start till Monday and with today being Saturday…Sunday was going to be busy.

There was orientation and a tour and so many rules and--just so much to do.

Getting up also unfortunately meant socializing and he wasn’t looking forward to that part.  
It was in that moment, that the information Henrietta had told him last night crept back up.

Mike Makowski was going to be there.  
Though there had been tension and then reconciliation, Michael had never officially gotten on good terms with Mike. He tried to find an explanation for this but there wasn’t one.

That didn’t matter. That wasn’t something he should fixate on.

The room now smelled of coffee, probably terrible but the sentiment from his mother was nice.

The smell became stronger as the mattress squealed, the space by his stomach now occupied.

He heard her place the cup down on the nightstand beside him.

“Michael…” She whispered, her voice soft and comforting.

“I wish I could let you sleep longer sweetheart, but it’s already six-thirty and I know you want some phone and coffee time,” Skyla added, hopeful this would work in waking her son up.

Though he had been awake since she had gotten up, 

Michael sighed, forcing his eyes open as his gaze met his mother’s, “I made you coffee love,” She said gently, motioning to the cup.

It took him a moment for his eyes to readjust to the light, but once they had, he glanced at the cup.  
“Thanks,” He said with a nod, sitting up carefully.

Skyla sat back, tilting her head to the side a bit, “no problem darling,” She said, sighing quietly, “So, are you ready for today?”

Michael tilted his head to the side, his neck popping loudly as he did, “I honestly don’t know...don’t get me wrong I’m excited to be doing this but at the same time I’m dreading the social aspect of it.” He explained, grabbing the cup from the nightstand and bringing it to his lips, sipping the hot, bitter liquid.

Skyla smiled, nodding her head. “I understand honey, I was the same way when I went. Adjusting to the social aspect is always hard, regardless of where you go. But, you do have that bonus of Pete and Henrietta.”

His mother had a point. He did have that advantage. “That is true.”

“Anyway, Seeing as this is a big day and all I’m assuming you want something special...perhaps donuts?”

A smile formed on his face, she was so sweet. “Sure mom, sounds great.”

Skyla perked up, “Alright honey, do you still prefer the sprinkled donuts?”

Michael scoffed, “They’re okay...personally I’m more of a Boston cream kind of person but I can most certainly eat sprinkled donuts. Donuts are donuts.”

Skyla laughed softly, “That’s a good outlook on it. Donuts are donuts.”

He sighed, reaching over and picking up his phone, gazing at some of the notifications covering up his lock screen.

Some liked photos on Instagram, a few celebrities had tweeted last night and a handful of emails had arrived.

“Anyway, I’ll let you be...let you get woken up and everything. Just know we need to be out of here before too much longer! We need to get you moved in and set up and all that stuff.” Skyla said softly, standing up from her place on the bed.

Though she couldn’t necessarily leave the room, she could give him some personal space.

Michael glanced down at his phone, unlocking his phone and heading straight for his text messages.

He hesitated on opening the group chat but only for a moment before opening it.

“Morning everyone.”

There was a silence in the group chat before Henrietta responded, “It’s too early for this bullshit.”

“That. Fucking that.” Pete added.

“I know. But it’ll be worth it right?”

“Hopefully;;;” Pete responded.

“It’s going to be worth it. I know it.” Henrietta added quickly.

Michael took another sip of his coffee, continuing with their conversation.

That was until a text arrived from his roommate.

His eyes flickered up to the message for only a moment, gently tapping the message.

The group chat disappearing and the private text conversation becoming his focus.

“Morning. What time will you be arriving?” The message read.

His messages always came across as immensely snarky.

A few weeks prior, Michael had been sent an email encouraging him to get into contact with his roommate as he’d be spending an exorbitant amount of time with him.

Christophe he had learned was a music student that played the flute. He had once lived in South Park but had moved away years ago. He was coming from Fort Collins which was a considerable distance from Coral Springs.

Aside from those few things, Michael had been told that his roommate would not be answering to his name but instead, he’d only answer to Mole.

It was strange, yes, but nothing Michael wasn’t used to.

For years he’d called Georgie Firkle, how difficult could calling this guy Mole be?

Michael leaned over, setting the cup down on the nightstand beside him responding to the message.

“Sevenish. Be there at the latest seven-thirty.”

Within seconds the message went from delivered to read and the small bubble appeared.

The three dots twinkled for a moment before the next message appeared.  
“Good. I call the right side of the room as I’m already here.”

He wanted to be annoyed; he did but he couldn’t.  
Fair was fair.

“Fair enough.” That was all Michael responded with, locking the phone and tossing it aside, it landing with a quiet thud on the sheets.

“Everything okay honey?” Skyla asked, looking up from her phone.

Michael sighed, forcing his feet to the floor, twisting his waist left and then right an array of loud pops and cracks following.  
“Yeah, everything is fine. Lots of text messages and such but yeah, things are good.”

Skyla continued her scrolling as Michael continued to pop his joints. His knuckles and elbows were next as they continued their conversation, “So you’ve heard from Henrietta and Pete I’m assuming?”

“Yeah. Roommate as well.”

Skyla looked up, a smile growing, “Oh that’s good to hear! How is he?”

Michael stood up and as he did, his hips popped loudly, “He’s fine. We didn’t talk he just wanted to know if what time exactly we were intending on getting there. That’s all.”

“Ah, well, as soon as you are ready to go, we can okay love?”

Michael gave her a nod as he headed into the bathroom.  
It was such a strange feeling though as the moment he left that bathroom, everything seemed to kick into hyperspeed.

One moment he was putting his shoes on and the next he was in the car leaving the saltwater.

“So about those donuts, There’s this amazing cafe? Restaurant? I’m not exactly sure which you’d classify it as but it’s called the Painted lighthouse and they always have the best donuts. Promise.” Skyla said, glancing at him for only a moment before turning her attention back to the road.

Michael scoffed as he fumbled with his hoodie string, “I trust your judgment mom. You’ve lived here for years, I assume you’d know where the best places to eat are.”

“You can eat a donut without making a mess now right Michael?” Skyla teased, causing a wave of embarrassment to overcome him.

“...Yes mother, I assure you, I am capable of eating one without making a mess.” He said, his tone carrying his aggravation.

Skyla couldn’t help but giggle, “Sorry honey, it’s just...that was one of the last times I saw you.”

A pit formed as Michael processed her words, realizing just how long it had been.

He hesitated before spitting the words out, “Sorry mom..didn’t think about it that way.”

Michael felt awful. He’d made things mercilessly awkward between them.  
He could feel the tension building between them but within seconds, Skyla broke it.

“Don't worry sweetheart...I’m just...I’m glad you’re here. You’re in town and just know any weekend you’d like to, you can come home alright?”

Michael nodded, that was nice to hear. To know his mom really did want him around.

Unlike Ashoka.

She had never really wanted him around.

Ashoka could claim all she wanted that she loved Michael but since the incident in fifth grade, he hadn’t trusted her or believed that. He refused.

“Michael?”

Her voice jerked him from the thought of his stepmother.

Quickly, the realization that they were outside this cafe set in.

“Huh? Sorry,” He responded, glancing over at her.

Skyla seemed to hesitate for a moment. Perhaps she wanted to ask him one thing but opted for something else.

“Two Boston cream okay?” She asked, getting a nod in response.

It felt like a repeat of yesterday.  
She got out, went in, and left Michael to sit there and think.

He contemplated opening his emails but before he could, his phone began ringing.

Dad.

His father was calling him, at seven in the morning.

Didn’t he have work?

Michael exhaled deeply, collecting himself as he accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey Michael,” His tone of voice alone was igniting anger inside him.

Michael couldn’t stand this man, even though that was his father and even though he was supposed to be nice to him, Michael just felt the rage.

He had to compose himself, “Hey dad, everything okay?”

Arthur cleared his throat, “Oh yeah son, just...checking in on you, I mean, today is the day you officially become a Seal.”

He sighed, “Dad, it’s a sea otter. There’s a difference.”

Arthur nervously chuckled, “Otter, Seal what’s the difference?”

“Well for starters, Otters belong to the Mustelidae family, and seals belong to the Phocidae family.” Michael snarked back, “And I know this because in eighth grade I did an entire project on Otters, but you wouldn’t know that now would you?”

The words had just fallen out of his mouth, his tone snarkier than he intended for it to be.

“Michael. Stop. I’m trying to be supportive but you are pushing me away. How do you expect me to-” His father continued talking but the moment his mother pushed open the cafe's door with her shoulder and he saw just how full her hands were, he quickly tossed his phone into one of the cup holders and stood up.

He undid his seatbelt and climbed out, letting his father ramble into the cupholder.

“Mom, fair warning, dad is running his mouth in the cupholder.” He warned as he approached, gently taking the coffees from her.

“O-Oh…” She said the two parting ways to get into their respective sides.

He was cautious in setting his mother’s coffee down in the open cupholder, tossing his phone up onto the dashboard to put the other one down.

“Careful Michael...you’ll want for school.” She said, her voice lower than normal.

He sighed, shaking his head as he sat down, slamming the car door once more and redoing the seatbelt.  
“Pardon my language, but he can choke on a bag of dicks.”

Her green eyes went wide, “Michael! He’s still there!” She exclaimed a bit louder than before.”

He couldn’t help but snicker, “You’re right. You are right…”

He contemplated leaving the phone on the dashboard, but the stern look from his mother was enough for him to lean forward, pulling it back and returning to his call.

“Sorry...mom needed help with something.” He said, his mother now starting the car.

Arthur sighed, seeming more frustrated than before. “Michael, why are you pushing me away?”

He bit his tongue, wanting to snark back but he didn’t.

“Sorry dad, just...stressed is all.”

That was a half-lie. Though stressed, he knew why he was so snarky. Resentment.

“Michael I know you and I haven’t been as close since the incident but you are still my son and I do still love you,” Arthur said, his tone of voice seemed rather sincere.

“I know dad...love you too.” He said, watching as his mother handed him one of his donuts.

“How is your mom?”

His tone of voice had calmed. He seemed less angry now which was nice.

Michael took a bite from the donut, contemplating what to tell him. “She’s fine. Taken really good care of me while I’m here.”

“Good, good. I’m glad. Well...I do need to get to work and I’m sure you’ve got things to do, so with that being said, I’ll let you go. Good luck with the move Michael, I love you and I hope you do intend to call me while you’re at school.”

He wanted to be angry. He wanted to just hang up but the sincerity in his tone was showing through.

“Thanks, Dad, I love you too and I assure you that I’ll call...can’t promise it’ll be often but I certainly will try.” He replied, “I...I uh hope you have a good day at work and stuff...ya know.”

Thankfully, mentions of Ashoka weren’t present.

“Thanks, Michael...talk to you later,” Arthur spoke, letting Michael know it was time for him to hang up.

“Definitely. Bye, dad.”

Michael pulled the phone from his ear, ending the call and groaning.

“I can’t stand him. Swear to god.” He said, pocketing his phone and taking another bite from the donut.

Skyla shook her head, “Michael...I know after the discussion at dinner last night got you a bit fired up but he is your father and he is trying.”

He sighed, accepting his defeat. “You’re right…”

That conversation. It had been a bit of a touchy subject but Skyla had told him exactly how they had split and how she had felt all those years after she had left Michael. How badly she wished she’d gotten to take him with her.  
She had told him all about the horrific things his father had said to her. It made his blood boil.

But she was right, that had been years ago. Fourteen years ago at that.

Michael shared pointless conversations with his mother while the two of them ate and finished coffee, Michaels nerves were increasing.

Though things became real when the large sign came into view.

The border was a dark blue color and the main sign itself was white. The lettering was dark blue. Flowers were planted in front of the sign and a small Otter statue stood proudly on the side of the sign.

This was real.  
He was here. He was at Coral Springs.

But it was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as the sight of the large brick building came into view.

This was just the main building. An office per se.

It was gorgeous. The windows were huge with gorgeous white borders.

Colorful flower beds rested outside the front windows and people were gathering all over.

It was amazing. Far better than the school in South Park.

Michael was in awe. This place was glorious.

“Damn…”

“Pretty great right?” She asked, seeming to take notice of the expression on his face.

“Yeah. It uh- it is.”

He unlocked his phone quickly, opening up their new group chat.

Sure, it could be deemed a bit mean but, both Henrietta and Pete had agreed to form another chat...without Firkle.

They had every right..or according to Henrietta, they did.

It wasn’t so they could talk badly about Firkle, it was strictly for school-related matters.

“You guys here yet?”

There was a moment of silence before Henrietta replied, “Not yet. Getting Gas why?”

Before Michael had an opportunity to respond, Pete did. “Yeah. Already moving in.”  
Another one followed, Pete had always been a multi-message texter. “Boys building is nice.”

“Oh I just didn’t know if you guys were out front or something, I was hopeful to see a familiar face.”

“Lmao. you should have read the fuckin’ email they sent yesterday. Go inside the main building. One of the decent office people will get you like signed in and shit. I’ll meet you outside the building.” Pete replied, answering Michael’s internal question.

“Cool. Be there soon I hope.” Michael responded.

“Ugh!! Both of you blow! I wanted so badly to see your ugly faces!” Henrietta quickly replied.

Michael rolled his eyes, locking and pocketing his phone.

“Mom, Pete said I should go inside and deal with that stuff...do you think you need to come with?” He asked, glancing at her momentarily.

Skyla had finally pulled into a spot, a ways away from the building. “If you’d like me to, I will.” She said softly, turning off the car.

Michael thought, “Up to you mom.”

Skyla thought “I’ll come...but won’t be a cringy mom I promise.”

“Good,” Michael joked, climbing out of the car, pushing up his hoodie sleeves.

He made his way around the car as his mother joined him. The two fell into the slight crowd that made their way closer to the front building.

In and out, the front doors had been propped open with blocks and though the outside looked incredibly prim and proper, the inside had a rather different atmosphere.

He assumed this was just for today.

The building smelled of sweetpea and the volume level was immense, people talking in what seemed to be every square inch of the main building.  
Over by what seemed to be the door into the courtyard, a large crowd had formed around what looked to be a grey otter, assuming that it was mascot-related. But in front of their supposed mascot stood numerous people. They weren’t dressed formally or anything and an array of them seemed artsier than anything.

A few of them stood by the door, directing people straight ahead to get checked in.

Lines had formed and Michael found himself in one.  
The volume levels were intense but it did give him a moment to search for faces.

It didn’t take long for him to recognize Kyle Broflovski and his mother. Though he didn’t know Kyle that well, he did recognize him nonetheless.

He glanced around a moment longer and caught sight of who he could only assume was Wendy Testaburger. Those two most definitely made sense. Kyle was a good hornist and Wendy was Coral Springs material, though he wasn’t sure why exactly she was here.

Though before he had time to identify anyone else, they’d made it to the front of the line.

“Morning!” They exclaimed cheerfully, catching his attention.

They had short purple hair that stopped just above their shoulders and thick-rimmed yellow glasses.  
They wore a green button-up shirt with llamas scattered about tucked into black jeans.  
On one side of their shirt, they wore a yellow pin reading ‘They/Them.’ and on the other a sticker name tag that read Zavi.

“Welcome to Coral Springs art institution, my name is Zavi, nice to meet ya!” They said cheerily, “What’s your name?” They inquired, looking up from the iPad adorned in a blue case.

“Uh-Michael, Merando.” He responded, watching their gaze dart back down to the iPad.

They scrolled for a bit, “M-e-r-a-n-d-o right?”

“Yes.” Michael replied, as they looked back up “Awesome, I’ve got you all checked in and stuff.” They said, tucking the iPad into their side as they reached into the back pocket of their jeans, pulling out a folded-up piece of paper.

They turned the iPad over, using the back as a table, and pulled a pen from their shirt pocket as they circled a few things. 

“Okay so, you’re going to want to head out of here and go left, down to our boys’ dorm building thing, ya get the idea, the parking lot is literally right there, not too complicated, right? When you get there, talk to my friend Sage! He has your school ID alright? Now personally, I’d suggest you go find your room before you start carrying stuff up there because trust me, I did that thing and wandered around carrying ten pounds of stuff before I finally found my room.” Zari laughed, handing him the map they’d scribbled on. “Oh and your roommate Christophe is already here and unpacking!”

Michael gently took the paper from them, giving them a nod “Thanks…”

As Michael and his mother turned away from Zari, Skyla was absolutely blown away.  
“Huh...it was not like that when I went here...but then again, technology changes things...drastically.”

Michael nodded, leaving the main building rather quickly as getting out of that crowd seemed delightful.

“So sweetheart, you’re a Coral Springs Otter now!! How does it feel?” She asked, looking up at him lovingly.

Michael glanced down at the map he’d been given, “It feels...crazy? But in a good way? I dunno…”

The two arrived back at the car in a matter of moments and were leaving the front parking lot in seconds, following Zavis’s instructions.

“I’m just glad things haven’t changed layout-wise too much since I was here...granted, I went the other way...the girls were on the right side but I digress, still mostly the same.”

Michael snickered, taking in the lovely scenery of the campus itself.

All the buildings seemed...old but so new at the same time.

The dorm building was huge. But that was to be expected. The old red bricks had large windows scattered throughout the wall and the doors seemed permanently open as people came and went.

Michael scanned the general door area before his gaze landed on his friend, an overwhelming sense of relief overcoming him.  
“Mom, I’m going to go talk to Sage, you’re welcome to stay here if you’d like.”

Skyla nodded, “Alright sweetheart, just...come get me when you’re ready to start unloading.” She chirped as Michael climbed out of the car.

He shut the door quickly and made his way over, closing the distance between Pete and himself.

“Hey,” Pete said, flinging some of his hair from his eyes.

Michael scoffed, “Hey, how have you been?” He asked, glancing down at Pete slightly, a bit concerned about what the inside of this building was going to be like.

Pete sighed, “better. Not that the dorm itself is bad, I’m just exhausted...fortunately, my roommate has not gotten here yet.”

Michael had to force back a scoff and resist the urge to smirk, “Oh speaking of roommate, you never told Henri and me who you’re with…”

His cheeks turned a slight shade of red as a frustrated exhale left him, “Goddammit, look, you know how Makowski is attending the school I...I got roomed with him.” Pete admitted though it wasn’t news. He knew that.

His eyebrows raised, “Oh! I- Pete I’m sorry, that sucks. Hardcore.”

Pete nodded, “Yeah no shit...regardless, get your ass inside...I need to know where your room is.” He insisted, nodding towards the door.

Upon entering the building the most chaotic part was the pathway to the elevator and stairs but the front desk-like area was fairly calm.

A few boys were walking away but that was about it.

“How’re things going Pete?”

“They’re good Sage, just, I uh- I told my friend Michael here I’d meet him outside so I was just getting him.” He said, stepping aside as a boy and who looked to be his sister pushed past carrying large cardboard boxes.

The walls were painted a soft shade of blue and there were kork boards everywhere and they were merely covered with letters and notes.

“Gotcha.” He said with a nod, motioning Michael over as Pete stepped aside, wanting to let Michael deal with this.

“So welcome to Coral Springs, I’m Sage, get used to my face cause you’ll be seeing a lot of me as I’m the RA for the Juniors this year.” He said with a nod.

Sage had shoulder-length straight black hair, thick eyebrows to match. His eyes were a deep shade of brown and his nose laid flatter and wider.

“So remember when you came up here a few weeks ago for the interview and such?” He asked, digging around his desk for a moment.

“Yeah,” Michael responded as Sage found what he was looking for. It was a blue lanyard with a white card-like piece attached to it.

Sage held it out to him, “Those photos we took were used to make school IDs and therefore, they’re all ready and stuff.”

Michael gently took the lanyard, admiring it for just a moment, draping it around his neck.  
“Don’t lose that as most buildings are locked and you’re going to want that to get into them. You also can’t get into your room without it.” Sage added, glancing down at the desk once again.

“Alright, So, you’re on our third floor in room twenty-seven. So nothing too complicated, go to the third floor, and our elevators are in the middle of our rooms if that makes sense...so you’d want to go to the right...got it?”

Michael nodded, “Got it.”

Sage gave him a nod, “Any questions, don't hesitate to come to find me and ask.”

With their conversation having come to an end, Michael turned away from the desk, returning to Pete, “What room are you in?”

“Third floor, room thirty-two.” Pete responded, glancing up at him “Why?”

“Cause I'm in room twenty-seven on the third floor.”

Pete snickered, “Sweet. I gotta go snag some more shit from my dads’ car, grab some of yours and I’ll lead you up there.”

This wasn’t going to be bad.  
At least Pete was close by right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Pls pls pls let me know what you think omg !!
> 
> And next is the last Michael Chapter for this cycle!! Or until I need him again~


	4. Michael: Moved in and a new one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has officially moved in with Mole and is now all settled in. After a busy day of unpacking and organizing, Michael meets up with Pete and Henrietta to have dinner with them but Henrietta seemed to have brought someone new!
> 
> Though she doesn't seem like she'll be trouble...does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! Another update so soon? I'm proud of myself! So this is the last Michael chapter for this cycle (Or until I need him again.) I'm pretty sure Henrietta will be next and then Pete but I'm not completely sure!  
> Please enjoy and I look forward to the next chapter !!

Returning to the parking lot, Michael made his way back around to the passengers’ side.

The moment the door opened, he caught his mother’s attention.

“Hey sweetheart, everything okay?”

Michael nodded, “Spectacular actually, Pete is just a few rooms down. Same floor and everything. I guess he goes past my room to get to his, I’m not completely sure in regards to the numbering system.” He explained, stepping back and closing the door as his mother had climbed out.

“Oh, that’s wonderful to hear that you’ve got a friend so close by! When I was here, my best friend Summer was rooms away...but that didn’t stop us from visiting often...we used to run up and down the hallways late at night.” She said with a slight laugh, meeting her son at the trunk of the blue car.

Cautiously she opened the trunk, an audible sound coming from it. 

The second his eyes met the massive amounts of stuff, Michael immediately felt more overwhelmed than he had in a while.

“Well, sweetheart...you ready for this?”

Michael nodded, reaching forward and pulling the first bag from the trunk. “Yep.”  
It took them a moment to get sorted but once both Michael and Skyla felt ready to, she closed the trunk and the two began towards the building, Pete caught up to them quickly, a medium-sized grey tub in his arms.

“Come on,” He said, flinging his hair from his eyes quickly as he led Michael and his mother down a short hallway.

“So I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we don’t have an elevator currently...it broke down I think Sage said yesterday when they were cleaning up? He said supposedly a few of his friends were checking to make sure the building was ready and it completely malfunctioned and they got like stuck for a few hours. Was a whole thing so I do hope your calves are ready because we’re taking the stairs today.” Pete explained with a sigh, pulling open the door and stepping aside, holding it open for the two.

Skyla sighed, “That doesn’t surprise me. Not in the slightest.”

Pete nodded, “It sucks.”

The door shut behind the three and Pete pushed past them, becoming the leader once more as he led them up the three flights of stairs.

“So here’s the thing, the door into the left stairwell isn’t locked and neither is the floor doors but your room is. If that helps.” Pete said as the three arrived at the third floor.  
Michael sighed, readjusting the sliding backpack from his left shoulder as Pete attempted to open the door with his elbow.

“There. Jesus Christ.” He sighed, managing to get the door open.

He once more stepped aside to allow Michael and his mother in, they repeated.

“So you said twenty-seven right?” Pete asked, guiding them down the hallway, the three having to dodge parents and other teenagers trying to do the same.  
“Yeah,” Michael responded, cringing a bit as music and voices overlapped themselves.

“Cool,” Pete said, readjusting his grasp once more on the box as he led them down a short hallway, quickly turning left.

“So down here is twenty-five through thirty-five,” Pete said, taking a few more steps before he came to a stop.

“Here it is. Room twenty-seven.” Pete said, motioning to the numbers on the wall beside the door.

“Shit Pete, can you get the thing from around my neck? I would but if I set this shit down, I’m concerned I won’t be able to pick it back up.”  
Michael asked as Pete huffed in frustration, moving the container to his left hip so he could hold it with one hand as he reached up, pulling the lanyard and key from Michael’s neck, sliding it into the locked door.

The lock flashed green and Pete pushed the door open. “There. Asshole.” He snarked, putting the lanyard on Michael’s stretched-out index finger.

“Thanks,” Michael said, entering the room quickly, his mother behind him.

The moment he’d opened the door, the boy he’d be sharing his room with turned, looking over his shoulder at him.

“Good. You’re finally here.” He said with a huff, standing up “Let me help.”

Quickly, Mole approached him, tugging two of the bags from Michael’s arms, setting them down on the bed on the right side of the room.

The room itself wasn’t big nor small. It was average.

Two dark wooded beds pressed against opposite walls.

The furniture in the room mirrored itself.

Against each wall was a black desk with a wooden chair to go with. An empty nightstand beside his bed and a tall closet and dresser against the wall across from the beds and what looked to be a mini-fridge on Moles side of the room.

“As I told you, I claimed the left side of the room, leaving you with the right and the one closer to the door.”

“Hey, that’s fine. Fair is fair.”

Mole nodded, “Yeah. So, I brought this black tub we can toss our shared stuff in...you did bring your share right?”

Michael nodded, “Yeah. Just gotta find it.”

“Good,” Mole responded with his thick French accent.

Skyla exhaled deeply, a sigh of relief that she was finally able to set the heavy bags down.

“This your mother?” Mole asked, motioning to Skyla.

Michael nodded, “Yeah. Mom, this is my roommate Mole, Mole this is my mother,” He said, motioning to her.

Mole bowed his head, “Pleasure to meet you.”

The expression on his mother’s face reflected her confusion, “Nice to meet you too...Mole.”

Before the awkward tension could become worse, Michael cleared his throat, glancing over at Moles side of the room.

He seemed fairly set up already. His bed was fairly simple. The comforter was plain black and the three pillows were adorned with the matching raven color. The only other thing on his bed was a blanket folded by the foot that seemed to be covered in iconic horror characters Michael knew well.

His nightstand had a simple red lamp and a few little things it seemed were still needing a home.

If anything, his desk was the most chaotic place with numerous things tossed atop it.

“Right well, I guess we’ll get as much as we can up and in here before we start getting things sorted if that works for you mom…?”

Skyla nodded, “That works for me, sweetheart.”

So it began. Michael and his mother went back and forth, bringing his things up those stairs into the bedroom, managing to empty the trunk by ten-thirty, and by eleven, everything was in the room.

Michael sighed, sitting back on his bed, “I mean...that’s everything...thankfully.” He said, glancing around at the monstrous amount of stuff there was to unpack.

Skyla nodded, “Yep...so I guess it’s time to start unpacking.” She said, looking around “But...before I get too invested are either of you hungry? I know I’m starving and could definitely eat.”

Michael exchanged a look with Mole before looking at his mother, “Yeah. Could definitely eat.”

Skyla smiled, “Alright, what’re you boys feeling? I could go get some Pizza if you’d like…”

Just mentioning it immediately sparked the craving, “Yeah mom, that sounds good...if that’s okay with you Mole?”

He nodded, some strands of his dark hair falling in his eyes, “Sounds good.”

Skyla nodded, “Alright! Cheese okay?” She asked, stepping over a few bags to retrieve her purse.

“Yeah,” Michael said as he exchanged a look with Mole.  
“That’ll work,”

Skyla nodded, “Great! I’ll be back soon boys! Michael, start with some of the bigger things we need to get unpacked and sorted alright?”

“Alright mom, please be careful…” He insisted, watching her leave the room.

A heavy sigh left him as the door closed behind her.

Mole turned, looking over his shoulder, “Is your mom always that nice?”

“Probably...I’m not completely sure, I’ve only spent the last forty-eight hours with her...family drama I don’t want to get into.”

He nodded, “I see.”

Michael nodded, sitting down on the floor to get started. “This is going to take forever…” He sighed, reaching into the hoodie pocket and pulling out his phone, reading over some of the notifications on his screen.

“If it helps, I’m down to sorting out clothes.”

Michael looked up, tilting his head, “Did your family just...I dunno..dump you here?”

Mole scoffed, leaning back in the dark wooden chair, “Depends on your definition of Dump...if you mean they were being intolerable so I insisted I’d do it myself then yes. They tried to help but I couldn’t take it. Going on and on about the disapproval in my attire and just the way I wanted things sorted.” 

Michael nodded,” Gotcha.”

The two began unpacking, carrying on pointless conversations, getting to know each other more and more.

They discussed bands and tv shows and classes. Just pointless things that were used to fill the air to avoid awkwardness arising.  
Eventually, Skyla returned with Pizza and the three took a short break to eat.

By five the room had been set up.  
Beds fully made up, posters, and tapestries hung on the walls around the room. Desks had been set up and clothes folded and tucked in the dresser.

Michael sighed, sitting back down on the floor, immediate relief washing over him and his aching feet.

His dark gaze met his mother, as she pulled the orange hair tie from her ponytail.  
“Well sweetheart, that seems to be everything...That wasn’t too bad was it?”

Michael sighed, twisting at his waist as his back popped loudly. “Nah, it wasn’t that bad. Thank you again for the help mom.”

Mole looked up from his phone, uncrossing his legs as the mattress beneath him squeaked, “Thank you for helping me as well Miss.Merando.”

Skyla forced a smile, giving Mole a nod, “Oh sweetheart, it was no problem, oh and uhm, please just call me Skyla.”

“Noted,” Mole added, his attention has returned to his phone.

Michael sighed, “So...I guess uh...that’s it huh?”

It was now that things were really setting in.

Skyla nodded, “Yeah, seems like it.”

Both of them were avoiding the inevitable and it seemed Mole could sense that. “I’m going to head to the bathroom, I’ll be back…” He said, sliding off his bed, stepping over Michaels long legs, and past Skyla, leaving the two alone.

She gently sniffled, “Well, uhm, I guess now it’s time I get out of your way...let you get comfortable and stuff…”

He sighed, forcing himself to his feet once more. “Don’t say it like that mom.”

Skyla sighed, “It’s just...after so many years, I finally see you again and now it’s time to say goodbye again.”

There was a slight pang of hurt in his stomach as he realized he was feeling the same way.

“Yeah but mom...you’ll see me again soon. I promise...I’m sure there will be a weekend I can spend with you soon.” He said, looking down at her.

Though his mother certainly wasn’t short, she wasn’t his height either.

“You’re right honey...and you are totally welcome to come to spend the weekend with Toast and me anytime you want and you do have my number. You can always text me or call or whatever alright?”

Michael forced himself to smile, nodding his head. “Alright mom”

He could see the tears forming in her eyes, “Oh Michael...I’m so very proud of you honey...you’re going to do amazing. I just know it.” She said, her left hand coming up and gently cupping his left cheek.

“Thanks, mom…”

Skyla sniffled, continuing with her sappy words, “You’ve just...you’ve become such an incredible young man and I’m just so lucky I get to call you my son.” She said, her hand falling from his cheek.

The compliments were so nice. He’d needed them badly and to know they were genuine was extra special.

“Michael, are you too grown to hug your mother?” She asked, not wanting to overstep or make him uncomfortable.

“No. Never too grown.” He said, gently wrapping his long arms around his mother.

Skyla sniffled again, hugging him tightly. “I’m so proud of you Michael. I know I’ve said it numerous times since you got accepted but I really am...I cannot even begin to express to you how proud I am.”

Michael stepped back, “It’s okay mom. Though you can’t put it into words, I can feel it and see it in your actions.”

Skyla laughed gently, “Well sweetheart...I guess I’ll be getting out of your way…”

Michael nodded, “But uhm, listen, if you stop anywhere please text me and for all that is good, text me when you get home. Please.”

Skyla nodded, “I will honey. I will. Promise.”

Without a second of hesitation, Michael hugged her once more, his grip tight as he soaked it in.

It’d be a while before he’d see her again and to a certain degree, that was a bit terrifying.

As Skyla pulled back, she gazed up at him once more, “... I’ve restrained myself this whole time but Michael..just one?”

Michael sighed, a gentle smile coming to his face, “Sure...and you can call me the name.”

Though to an extent it hurt, Michael leaned forward and down. Skyla didn’t hesitate as she stretched up and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
“Love you cuddle bunny.” She said quietly, taking a step back as Michael stood up.

He watched her gather her purse and put her shoes back on.  
He watched as she forced herself out of the room.

Michael sighed, realizing that this was in fact real life and that he was in fact here.  
It was still shocking.

He turned away from the door, sitting down on his bed, reaching down to the foot of the bed, grabbing his phone.

He didn’t hesitate in opening up the chat he shared with Pete and Henrietta.

“Hey.” That was how he started the conversation, awaiting a response from at least one of them.

“Michael oh good you aren’t dead!” Henrietta responded to the chat.

“Lmao, why would I be dead?” Michael replied.

“Oh, I heard your elevator was down.”

“It indeed was.” Pete texted, not giving Michael a chance to respond.

“That sucks. Seriously.”  
“So, are you guys all moved in? Want to meet in the dining hall for dinner?”

Michael sighed, “I’m down if you guys are, if not that’s cool. I have some Zebra cakes.”

Pete was quick to reply, “fuck yes. I miss your ugly faces.”

“Hey dick cheese, that’s my thing!” Henrietta responded only moments after.

Michael couldn’t resist a snicker, the door opening as he did.

“What is so funny?” Mole inquired, approaching his bed and hopping up onto it.

“Huh? Oh, my friends.”

“Michael get your ass over here. Please.” Pete texted, sending other only seconds after.  
“I’m begging.”

With a groan, Michael stood up, pocketing his phone and pushing the sleeves of his hoodie up.

“I’m gonna go eat, I’ll be back later.” He said, sliding his feet into his boots.

“Alright.” Mole replied, continuing his scrolling.

As soon as his shoes were on, Michael yanked open the door, stepping out into the much calmer hallways.

This was nice. Not as chaotic as it was earlier, but that was sure to change eventually.

He moved quickly down the hall, reaching Petes' room rather quickly.

Room thirty-two.

He raised his fist, knocking on the door.

In a matter of seconds, Pete flung open the door looking overly exhausted.  
“Thank fuck…” He said through gritted teeth, “I need to get out of here before I kill him.”

Michael snickered, behind Pete he could see purple lights lining the walls and a rather familiar my chemical romance song playing at a decent volume as Makowski moved about the room.

“Yeah...seems like a good time to go maybe on a walk? Get some food fuck I don’t know.” Michael said, stepping aside to let Pete out into the hallway, and without a moment of hesitation, Pete slammed the door behind him, dragging Michael behind him as he stormed down the hall.

“I’ve shared a room with him for like five hours and I already want to kill him.” Pete insisted, “And I just might. I fucking might.” He said, keeping his voice down as not to get in trouble.

Fuck how badly did Michael want to laugh? This was hilarious.  
But he also felt rather bad for Pete. It was a mixed feelings situation.

He wanted so desperately to shove Mole into the same room as Mike and have Pete as his roommate but at the same time, seeing Pete so angry was somewhat hilarious.

“I’m sorry dude, that sucks,” Michael said, trying to force the smirk to disappear.

The two hurried down the stairs, Pete ranting on and on about Mike and how obnoxious he still is.

“His voice, god it’s like nails on a chalkboard!” He exclaimed, now walking beside Michael as they arrived at the main floor.

The side door they had brought all their things through now had a sign on it saying it was locked.

Pete led Michael down a bit further, to the front entrance, the one that would lead them out onto the path to the courtyard and then to the main buildings.

Pushing open the large door with his shoulder, Michael held it for Pete as he continued ranting.

“I hate to interrupt because I can very clearly tell you are angry but do you know where are we meeting Henrietta?” Michael asked, looking around the stunning campus.  
Flowers and trees decorated the surrounding area and the pathway from the dorm into the courtyard. Brick buildings up ahead.

“By the fountain.” He said, motioning the general area up ahead, the main square-like area becoming more and more visible.

Students wandered about, walking past them and behind them.  
There was laughing and talking and the sound of the fountain played louder than most.

The sun preparing to set on the school added extra peace to the courtyard.

As they drew closer to the fountain, Michael caught sight of Henrietta, she stood showing a girl beside her something on her phone.

“Henri!” Pete exclaimed as the two were just a few feet away.

Henrietta had her shoulder-length hair tied up in a sloppy ponytail on the nape of her neck. A large black T-shirt hung over the majority of her body and underneath she must have been wearing shorts.

The girl she was showing something to had long blackish brown hair with hints of purple and turquoise at the ends tied into two braids, one on each shoulder. Her jaw was prominent and her skin gently tanned.

She wore a purple crop top, black shorts, and had a tie-dye hoodie wrapped around her waist.

At least they looked comfortable.

Henrietta looked up, her smile growing, “Oh hey uglies!” Henrietta exclaimed as the two finally arrived.

“Who’s this?” Pete asked, motioning to the girl beside her.

“Oh! This is my roommate Eve.” Henrietta said, motioning to her.

“Sup sluts?” She asked, giving them a nod.

Michael snickered, she definitely wasn’t going to be a person of concern. She wasn’t going to cause problems for Henrietta.

“Oh! Eve, this is Michael and Pete, my friends from South Park.” Henrietta explained, motioning to the two “I know I shoulda asked but she was reading over my shoulder and wanted to come...figured you guys wouldn’t mind.”

Michael exchanged a look with Pete, “Nah. We don’t mind. She’s cool enough for now.” Michael said, glancing at Eve.

Eve snickered, “So am I the only one who knows where we’re going?” She inquired, tilting her head to the side, one of the braids falling off her shoulder as she did.

Michael tensed, “I mean I have a general idea where it might be but if you know then I suppose you should lead the way.”

She laughed gently, “Damn right. Come on,” She said, now taking the lead as she walked off toward a large brick building with a few outdoor tables surrounding it.

“So how was moving in Henri?” Michael asked, walking beside her cautiously.

Henrietta shrugged, “It was okay, Firkle called and I was on facetime with him while I hung up my clothes.”

Pete tensed up a bit, “Shit is he okay?”

“I dunno, he seems to be okay as of now but that could change shortly..guess it hasn’t fully set in with him that we’re gone.” She replied, glancing at him.

Pete sighed, “Damn...I’m not looking forward to dealing with him.”

Henrietta scoffed, gently popping his arm, “Don’t say it like that Pete. That makes him sound like a burden.”

Pete cringed, rubbing his arm where she’d hit him. “He isn’t but his whining that we left will be.”

Michael sighed, both of them had valid points to take into account.

The four had reached the dining hall building and Eve stepped aside, pulling open the door and stepping aside, “After you hookers!” She said cheerfully as Pete, Henrietta, and Michael walked in.

The dining hall smelled delicious and though it was a bit loud, it was still really nice.

This was going to be rather nice and considering he’d get to enjoy dinner with his friends?

This wasn’t going to be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!!  
> I love engaging with you all and I am always open to hearing your theories, concepts, opinions etc!!  
> Criticism is accepted as well! 
> 
> I love you!!  
> XX Parental Raccoon


End file.
